


Thunderbirds Are Go - The Trouble With The Tinies: ‘The Road Goes Ever On’

by countessofsnark



Series: The Trouble With The Terrible Two [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianVirgil, Gordon and Alan go on a road trip.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - The Trouble With The Tinies: ‘The Road Goes Ever On’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _Virgil, Gordon and Alan go on a road trip._

The black Dodge Ram’s throaty V8 engine was purring like a mechanical cat. Its driver was humming softly over the radio blasting at full volume to one of his favourite songs. On the backseat of the cabin, two blonde teens had temporarily paused their card game to stare down their older brother. Virgil, who was constantly keeping on eye on the tinies, had caught this little brothers’ disapproving stare in the rear mirror and turned down the volume as soon as the song ended.

‘So Virgil, are we going to have to listen to this honky-tonk crap all the way to Banff?’ Alan sighed.

‘Yeah, you’re not going to tell me this is the only radio station your stupid car radio can receive,’ Gordon added, presenting Virgil with the best pout of disapproval he could muster.

‘Remember what we agreed on. I’m driving and I say we listen to this music until we get there. On the way back, you guys get to pick the music,’ Virgil stated in a calm voice – no way he was going to give in to the itch of anger that was brewing below the surface. 

During a pit stop in downtown Calgary, Virgil was unable to prevent the tinies from going on a shopping spree at the Tops supermarket. He facepalmed when he spotted Alan and Gordon waddling towards the truck with a pile of crisps, soda, and other assorted junkfood in their arms. But hadn’t he given them each 50 dollars to spend on ‘stuff you might need for the rest of the trip’ and hadn’t he been foolish enough to let them spend it without his adult supervision?

_This is your fault, Virgil Grissom Tracy. Ain’t no use berating them now._

Virgil opened up the cabin door and waited for Alan and Gordon and their stash of junkfood to enter. He walked back around the front of the black truck towards the driver seat. The car engine growled back into life and the satnav flashed on again, dutifully directing them to the town of Banff. 

As they swapped the urban feel of Calgary for the never ending stretch of forest that led them closer to the mountains, Virgil began to feel relaxed again. Surely, the next hour and a half until they’d be met with Banff’s impressive backdrop would be a smooth ride. Right? 

But that’s when a voice interrupted Virgil’s train of happy thoughts.

‘Virgil?’

‘Yeah?’

‘I have to pee.’

A sigh of frustration escaped his lips when Virgil pulled over, allowing Alan to run towards the edge of the forest that lined the Trans Canada highway. At least he was quick about it, allowing them to get their roadtrip back on the road.

Ten minutes later, however…

‘Virge?’

‘What is it, Gordon?’

‘I gotta take a leak.’

Now Virgil turned around and shot his younger brother a deadly gaze.

‘Seriously? You and Alan both consumed unhealthy amounts of Mountain Dew at the same time and now you’re telling me you didn’t feel the slightest hint of a full bladder ten minutes ago?’

‘Yeah no, I think I handle more fluids than he can,’ Gordon said in a flat voice, keeping his face straight in spite of the urge to smirk.

‘Fine,’ Virgil growled, once again steering the Dodge towards the side of the road.

They had only advanced some 5 miles when Virgil picked up the distinct sound of a can being opened. 

‘What. We’re thirsty,’ Alan and Gordon replied, hiding their grins behind the can of Fanta they shared.

Virgil reached out and snagged the drink, downing the can in a few greedy gulps.

‘There. I’ll have no more ‘Virgil-I-have-to-pee’ interludes until we reach the goddamn lodge in Banff. Is that clear?’

The tinies nodded demurely. They could tell when a line had been crossed. Unfortunately for Virgil, his own bladder soon began to protest against the arrival of more fluids, having already stowed most of the bottle of beer he had caught his brothers drinking during their gas station stop upon entering Calgary. He tried to ignore the throbbing above his groin until he felt like he was going to burst. 

Virgil parked the truck and without saying a word, hopped out and ran towards a bush.

He was looking up at the sky, which was aglow with a gorgeous mountain sunset. There was no way they’d make it to Banff before nightfall. Suddenly, he heard a voice right next to his ear, making him jump.

‘I was going to tell you that taking our drink and gulping it down was a bad idea but yeah, who am I to tell you what to do?’ Gordon shrugged.

‘Gordon,’ Virgil snarled through gritted teeth, ‘have you ever heard of privacy?’

‘What’s weird about two guys standing next to their brother while he’s holding his dick in his hand?’ Gordon said, grinning mischievously.

‘So you’ll just finish up and then touch the driving wheel with that the same hand that just touched that thing? Ewww, bro.’ Alan added.

Virgil was going to tell Alan about the hand sanitizer in the glove compartment but instead closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me._

He zipped up his trousers, turned around, and marched back to the car with both hands balled up into fists.

The rest of the trip was spent in absolute silence – apart from the country music that was blasting out of the car’s top-of-the-line speaker set. When the Dodge finally pulled up to their spacious mountain lodge, the twinkling night sky felt like a welcoming silk blanket to remove the tension of a road trip with the Terrible Two.


End file.
